<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Has No Sides by PhantomBand2579</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493172">Love Has No Sides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBand2579/pseuds/PhantomBand2579'>PhantomBand2579</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBand2579/pseuds/PhantomBand2579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Denise and Ben been together for years and fall in love. Denise finds out she is pregnant with Ben's child. What should unfold between them? </p><p>(Might make changes along the way)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Denise was only five when Luke Skywalker found her wondering the streets of Chandrila. He could feel the Force flowing through her. Luke decided to give her a home. He introduced her to Han, Leia, and Ben. They both become inspirable to which when Ben is ten and Denise is nine, both went to the Jedi temple to train with Luke.</p><p>          Over the time they are there both start to fall in love with each other. It’s a secret relationship, because it is forbidden when becoming a Jedi. They sneak in and out of each other’s huts then would leave in the middle of the night. Now both are adults, Ben is 23 and Denise is 22, they still are inspirable.</p><p>Denise finds out she is a few weeks pregnant and has not told Ben yet. She puts up a mental wall around the force signature when she is around anyone. She is in Ben’s hut getting dressed to go back to her hut before sunrise. “Do you have to go?” Ben whined laying on his bed with only a sheet covering him from the waist down.</p><p>“If I stay too late, then Uncle Luke will find out.” Denise smiles going over to him.</p><p>“I don’t care anymore, love. I just want to be with you no matter what anyone or code says.” He says sitting up against the wall.</p><p>“I know and I do too.” She kisses him. “I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“I love you.” Ben says.</p><p>“I love you, too.” Denise says as she leaves.</p><p>          As she is walking the path to her hut she puts the wall down a bit to feel the little life growing inside her. She doesn’t realize someone else is on the path until, “It can’t be.” A voice says. She looks up to see Luke standing a foot away from her. “Your pregnant?” Luke asks. All she can do is nod. “Who’s the father?”</p><p>“B…Ben.” She answers in a warry voice.</p><p>“You have to leave. I want you to get your things and meet me by the ship.”</p><p>“Where am I suppose to go, Uncle Luke?” She asks with tears welling up in her blue eyes.</p><p>“You will go live with Han and Leia.”</p><p>          She nods and does what he says. When she gets there R2-D2 is there with Luke. She gets in the ship. Luke has Artoo go with her after he sets the coordinates to the base.</p><p>          Once the ship is gone Luke goes to Ben’s hut. He just looks at him sleeping, fully dressed. Luke ignites his saber which wakes up Ben. Ben brings down the hut and goes on a rampage. Luke emerges from the ruble to see Ben looking feral. “Where is she?! Where is Denise?!” Ben yells.</p><p>“She left, Ben.” Luke says trying to regain his breath.</p><p>“LIAR!”</p><p>“She did, Ben. She found out what you would become no matter how much you tried to hide it from her.”</p><p>          Ben yells in anger then storms off to go be with Snoke. Luke see the damaged Ben had caused and goes in to hiding.</p><p> </p><p>          Denise and Artoo get to the base. Han and Leia are talking and freaking out. Han look over to see Denise walking over to them. “Denise!” Han yells, which Leia now looks over, “Denise!” She yells as they run over to her. They both give her a big hug and she hugs back. “What’s going on? Mom, why are you crying?” Denise asks.</p><p>“We thought we lost you. Honey, the temple got destroyed.” Leia answers putting her hand in hers.</p><p>“What? How?”</p><p>“Ben did it. He was corrupted by the dark side.” Han answers next.</p><p>          Denise gasps and puts her free hand over her mouth trying to keep her tears at bay. “The other important thing is, what are you doing here?” Han asks. Denise puts down her protective wall. Leia gasps, “Your pregnant?” she asks.</p><p> “Luke felt the force signature and made me come here. Ben’s the father.” Denise answers.</p><p>“We’re going to be grandparents, Han.” Leia says overjoyed.</p><p>“You’re not mad?”</p><p>“No, honey, we are happy.” Han says smiling at her.</p><p>“Now lets get you somewhere to stay.” Leia says taking Denise to an empty room.</p><p>          The next day Leia takes Denise around the base and introduces her to the members. They get to the hanger where the X-wings are. “Poe, BB-8, there is someone I want you to meet.” Leia tells them. A man comes down from his X-wing with a white and orange little droid rolls over with him. “Denise this is Poe one of my commanders and his droid BB-8. Poe, BB-8 this is my daughter Denise.” She introduces them.</p><p>“Hello, I didn’t know the General had a daughter especially one as pretty as you.” Poe greets smiling.</p><p>“I’m not her biological daughter. I grew up with her son.” Denise blushed.</p><p>“She is also pregnant with Ben’s baby and I would like you to be there for her so no one will bully her.” Leia says sternly.</p><p>“No problem.” Poe smiles.</p><p>          BB-8 rolls up to Denise and looks her up and down. He beeps a question to her. She gets to his level, “I am about a few weeks.” She answers. BB-8 beeps something else to her which makes her giggle. “I would be honored to have you help protect my baby.” She smiles.</p><p>“You understand him?” Poe asks her as she stands up.</p><p>“Yeah, growing up around droids you kind of have to.”</p><p>“I like her.”</p><p>          Poe and BB-8 accompanies Leia and Denise around the base for the rest of the tour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Over the next couple months, Denise starts to become use to the hustle and bustle of the base. She has become Leia’s right hand for everything to small tasks to council meetings. Denise is starting to show that she is with child. Only a few know who the father is but it’s a secret to others. Poe has been with her through everything so far even going to her appointments with her when Leia or Han can’t. Denise and Poe has formed a friendship that is much similar to hers and Ben’s.</p><p>          Denise is in the middle of cleaning up Artoo from a ruff ride on the terrain trying to follow Leia. Han had been on a supply run for a month or so with Chewie. Poe and BB-8 come over to her when they see her on the way to their X-wing. “There’s my girl.” Poe says smiling.</p><p>“Hi, there you go Artoo.” She says putting the rag on the table.</p><p>          Artoo beeps his thanks and goes off to command center. “What’s up?” Denise asks.</p><p>“Not much, was going to go work on the X-wing and I saw you over here.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with it now?”</p><p>          BB-8 beeps at her question. Denise looks at Poe, “You caught it on fire again.” Denise says angrily.</p><p>“I wasn’t hurt in the prosses.”</p><p>“I don’t care, Poe, you could have been,” she gets up from her chair, “you are the only person besides Leia, Han, Chewie, Artoo, and BB-8 that I care about. I can’t lose you too, my heart can’t take that.”</p><p>“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” He tells her hugging her.</p><p>          They hear a ship break the atmosphere and see the Falcon coming in for a landing. Denise runs over to the Falcon as the ramp comes down. “Dad!” She yells. Han laughs and hugs her. Chewie hugs her next and comments on her growing belly. “I’m on 3 months, Chewie.” She giggles.</p><p>“Leia showed more then normal as well.” Han says kissing her head.</p><p>“How did it go?”</p><p>“Could have been better?”</p><p>“Ran into some trouble?” Denise says crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“You guys are going to be the death of me.” She says as Poe walks up to them.</p><p>“Got to keep you on your toes, dear.” Poe says smiling.</p><p>“No that’s what this little one is for.” She says pointing to her belly.</p><p>         </p><p>          As the months go by, Denise is getting close to her due date with finding out she is having a boy. She is taking inventory when Poe and BB-8 come over to her to help. “Hey Nise, need any help?” Poe asks.</p><p>“Yeah, can you take that box of X-wing parts over to the work station, please.” Denise answers.</p><p>          Poe does what she asks and comes back over to her as she sets the data pad down for a break. “How’s this little guy treating you?” He asks putting his hand on her belly.</p><p>“Pretty good, no more morning sickness since a couple weeks ago. He’s been a lot more active today, though.” She answers putting a hand on her lower back.</p><p>          Poe feels him kick, “Whoa, that a powerful kick for a little one.” Poe says smiling. Denise can’t help but giggle when Artoo pulls up. “What’s up, Artoo?” Poe asks. Artoo beep his answer. “Yeah we will be right there.” Denise answers.</p><p>          They go to Leia’s office upon walking they see disturbing looks on hers and Han’s faces. “What’s going on mom?” Denise asks sitting across from her.</p><p>“Honey, we just go some information that we should share with you.” Leia says trying to keep Denise calm.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Kylo Ren the Jedi Killer as we have come to know him lately isn’t who we thought he was.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Well he’s…”</p><p>“Kylo Ren is Ben.” Han interrupts.</p><p>“Han!” Leia scolds him.</p><p>“What she has to know and I didn’t want to drag it out.” He says crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>          Denise puts a hand over her mouth as tears come to her eyes. “No, that can’t be he…he wouldn’t do that.” She says defending him.</p><p>“Sweetie, Snoke got into his mind and blocked all the good memories he has.” Leia says trying to calm her down.</p><p>          Denise put a hand on her belly as if she is protecting him. “I… I think I need to go lay down. Poe can you help me up?” she asks quietly.</p><p>“Yeah.” Poe says helping her up.</p><p>“Poe I want you to stay with her.” Leia orders.</p><p>          Poe nods and walks Denise to her room. Once they get there and the door closes Denise falls to her knees crying. Poe holds her close and stokes her hair. After a while he puts her to bed and has Artoo stay with her since he was called for a meeting.</p><p>          Later in the middle of the night Denise wakes up with a sharp pain in her womb and feels something gush out. She slowly sits up and calls for Artoo. He rolls over to her beeping at her in concern. “G…get the medics and call m…mom it’s time.” Denise says trying to breath through one of her contractions. Artoo does what he’s told and stays by her side until the medics come and put on her a stretcher then wheel her off to the med bay.</p><p>          Denise gets put in a surgical room and gets prepped. Leia, Han, and Poe rush in. “Mom, I don’t think I can do this.” Denise say trying to breath through another contraction.</p><p>“Yes you can, sweetheart, you know why?” Leia asks stroking Denise’s already wet brown hair.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because, you are one of the most strongest women I know and you have your family behind you.”</p><p>          Denise nods as the pain is staying constant. “She is ready to push I need someone to get behind her and help.” A nurse say.</p><p>“I will.” Poe says taking off his shoes and jacket.</p><p>          Poe gets behind Denise and puts his hands on her arms. “You can do this, Nise, I believe in you and I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” He tells her. She nods griping her knees.</p><p>          Denise is in labor for seven hours and with one final push her baby comes out crying. The nurse takes him to get cleaned up. Denise lays her head back on Poe’s shoulder exhausted. “See, I told you, you could do it.” Leia says holding her hand. The nurse bring the baby over to Denise and puts him in her arms. Denise can’t help it when tears come down. “He’s so beautiful.” She says holding his little hand.</p><p>“What are you going to name him?” Han asks.</p><p>“Anakin Han Solo.” She answers.</p><p>          Anakin smiles up at his name and coos. Denise kisses his little forehead. “You did an amazing job.” Poe says kissing her head.</p><p>          Leia and Han leave to let Denise rest. Poe takes him from Denise so she can sleep. “You are the most luckiest little guy in the galaxy, you know that.” Poe says gently rocking Anakin. “You have the best mom and grandparents not to mention two great uncles.” Anakin coos at him. Poe kisses the top of his head.</p><p>         </p><p>          Over on the Finalizer, Kylo is meditating in his quarters when he feels a surge through the Force. He feels a sharp pain in his abdomen for a short time and then a sense of joy. He has no idea where all of this is coming from so he tends to keep a close eye on what the Force is giving him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Anakin turned five, Han and Chewie go away and don’t know when they are coming back. Poe has started to become a father figure to Anakin. He has became the hope everyone on the base has needed in this war.</p><p>          A couple months after, Poe went to Jakku to retrieve a piece of a map that lead to Luke’s location. The First Order came to the planet and took Poe back to the ship to interrogate him. He gets put in one of those metal chairs. He waits patiently for who ever is coming to question him.</p><p>          In walks in the famous Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order. Poe looks at him up and down. “So who talks first me or you?” Poe asks in a funny tone.</p><p>“Where is the map?” Kylo asks through his mask.</p><p>“I have no idea what you are talking about.”</p><p>“The map to Luke Skywalker.”</p><p>“I wasn’t given anything.”</p><p>“Then you left me no choice.”</p><p>          Kylo touches Poe’s temple to go through his memories. He comes upon a woman close to him. “I see you have a whore.” Kylo says menacingly.</p><p>“Don’t you dare look at her.” Poe says through gritted teeth.</p><p>          Kylo feels that pull again he felt five years ago when looking at her, but he ignores it when he finds what he is looking for. He leaves Poe and goes to find the map.</p><p>          A few hours go by, another stormtrooper comes in and tells the other two he’s got it from here. Once the door closes, he unlocks the cuffs on the chair. Poe looks at him with caution. “I’m here to help you escape.” He says.</p><p>“Why?” Poe questions.</p><p>“Because what they do is horrible and I want out.”</p><p>“Okay, what’s your name?”</p><p>“FN-2187.”</p><p>“I’m going to call you Finn.”</p><p>“Finn, I like it.” Finn says smiling.</p><p>          They try to be as sneaky as they can, but stealing a TIE fighter doesn’t help with that.</p><p>          They crash land back on Jakku to find BB-8. When they find him he is with a scavenger named, Rey. They try to find a bigger ship to get them back to the base when Rey finds the Falcon. “Oh no.” Poe says.</p><p>“What?” Rey asks.</p><p>“I really hope they are still alive.”</p><p>          On the way to the base a bigger ship pulls them come to find out it’s Han and Chewie. “Poe what the hell are you doing here?” Han asks.</p><p>“I could ask you the same question, Denise is worried about you two and Anakin is wondering when he can see his grandpa and Uncle Chewie again.” Poe says crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Finn asks.</p><p>“You guy will find out when we get back to the base.” Poe says still looking at Han.</p><p>“We’ll come back with you.” Han sighs.</p><p>          They get back to the base and Leia is there to greet them. She takes them to the command room where Denise is. Denise looks up and sees Poe. “Poe Dameron!” Denise yells walking up to him.</p><p>“There’s my girl.” Poe says smiling holding out his arms.</p><p>“You son of a nerf herder!” She yell punching him in the chest.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“Don’t ever do that shit again, do you understand?”</p><p>“Yeah I understand.” He answers holding her and kissing her head.</p><p>          Denise looks over a sees the trooper and the scavenger. “This is Finn and Rey.” Poe says.</p><p>“Well I’m glad you saved his sorry ass.” She smiles.</p><p>She looks over and sees Han and Chewie. “You two.” She says marching over to them. “You two have some nerve no call no nothing your grandson has been asking for you.” She says putting her hands on her hips.</p><p>“I know and we are sorry. We are going to stick around.” Han says.</p><p>          Denise smiles and hugs them both. Then they hear little feet running. “Uncle Poe!” Anakin yells running up to Poe.</p><p>“Hey, Ani.” Poe says picking you up.</p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you, too.”</p><p>          Anakin looks over Poe’s shoulder and see Finn and Rey. Both of them wave and smile at him. “Who are they?” Anakin quietly asks.</p><p>“They are new friends they help save your Uncle Poe.” Denise answers rubbing his back.</p><p>“Thank you for saving my Uncle.”</p><p>“You are welcome Ani.” Rey says smiling.</p><p>          Anakin looks over and see his two favorite people. “Grandpa, Uncle Chewie!” He yells making grabby hands towards Han.</p><p>“Hey, bubba.” Han says taking him.</p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you, more.”</p><p>“The important question is, my little one, why aren’t you with Artoo.” Denise asks taking him from Han</p><p>“He told me that Uncle Poe was here.” He answers putting his head on her shoulder.</p><p>“Is it okay if he stays, mom?”</p><p>“I have no problem with my grandson being here.” Leia answers smiling.</p><p>          Denise takes him over to where she was working. “He looks a lot like Kylo Ren.” Finn says.</p><p>“That’s cause Anakin is his son.” Han answers.</p><p>“How?” Rey asks.</p><p>“His name was Ben before Kylo Ren and they both grew up together, he was also my son and they fell in love. The night the temple burnt down was the night Denise came to me and Han come to find out she was pregnant.” Leia answers.</p><p>“Does Anakin know who his father is?” Finn asks.</p><p>“Yes, Denise has never hid it from him.” Han answers.</p><p>“Anakin has been our light ever since he was born.” Poe says with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story. It means so much to me. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Rey and Finn get into a routine just after a few weeks and Anakin is in love with them. Rey has figured out she has the force and so has Anakin. Rey, Finn, Han, and Chewie go see Maz to go over things about the first order. In the prosses the First Order comes and Kylo ends up taking Rey for her information on the map. The guys go back to the base and Denise is there waiting for them. She doesn’t see Rey with them. “Where’s Rey?” Denise asks.</p><p>“She was taken by Kylo Ren.” Finn answers.</p><p>          Denise looks down worried, “What if he hurts her?” she asks.</p><p>“She is strong with the force, honey I’m sure she will be fine.” Leia reassures her.</p><p>“What if he finds out about me and Anakin?”</p><p>“I’m not going to let anything happen to you or him.” Poe say cupping her cheek.</p><p>“I already lost Ben, I can’t…I can’t lose the only thing I have left of him.” She says with tears coming down.</p><p>“You won’t, honey I’m going to have you go to a safe house.” Leia says taking her hand.</p><p>          Anakin comes running out to see his family when he feels sadness. “Mommy, are you okay?” Anakin asks going up to her. Denise wipes her eyes to be strong for him. She picks him up, “Yes, baby, I’m okay.”</p><p>“What’s going on?” He asks gripping her shirt.</p><p>“We are going to go on a little vacation, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Does this have to do with daddy and where is Aunt Rey?”</p><p>          Denise looks at someone for help because she knows she will start crying again. “Your daddy took Aunt Rey, Ani and we are figuring out a way to get her back.” Poe answers.</p><p>“Can’t we ask him to give her back?” Anakin asks looking at Poe.</p><p>“I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that.” Poe laughed.</p><p>“Is this the reason why we are leaving?”</p><p>“Yes, baby, it’s so we can be safe.” Denise answers him.</p><p>“But daddy won’t hurt us will he?”</p><p>“Denise, I think it’s time you told him the truth.” Poe says.</p><p>          Denise nods and take him back to their room. She sits down on their bed with him on her lap. “What are they talking about, mommy?” He asks.</p><p>“I never told your daddy about you, because it was forbidden to be in love when we were with Uncle Luke at the Jedi temple.”</p><p>“Did daddy love you?”</p><p>“Your daddy loved me very much that he didn’t care about anyone or the Jedi code anymore. He just wanted to be with me.”</p><p>“What happened to him?”</p><p>“Something happened that night the temple was burned down. You know how I told you about the light and the dark side?”</p><p>          Anakin nods. “Well, some how your daddy went to the dark side and now he is Kylo Ren.” She says stroking his hair.</p><p>“Why did he go to the dark side?”</p><p>“I don’t know baby I was sent away to protect you.”</p><p>“Do you think if he knew about me he would be with us?”</p><p>“He might have.”</p><p>“Would he have loved me?”</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart, he would have loved you so much.” She says booping his nose.</p><p>Anakin giggles and hugs her. Denise hugs him back.</p><p>          That night Denise packs up what her and Anakin to go to the safe house. She and him hug Leia goodbye and get in the Falcon. Han, Chewie, and Finn take them to Naboo where Padme and Anakin got married. They make sure Denise and Anakin get settled. Anakin says his goodbyes to them and Denise puts him to bed. Denise walks them back to the Falcon. “I want you guys to come back to us.” She tells them.</p><p>“I will try to, sweetheart.” Han says kissing her head.</p><p>          Han and Chewie get back on the ship. “Please look out for dad.” Denise pleads with Finn.</p><p>“I will. I will also try and keep him away from you guys.” He says holding her close.</p><p>          Finn gets on the ship and they fly off to go fight.</p><p>          During the middle of the night Denise hears Anakin scream. She runs in his room and puts him in her lap. “What’s wrong, baby?” She asks checking him over.</p><p>“It’s…it’s…”Anakin tries to get his words out.</p><p>“Sh, it’s okay.” She tries to calm him.</p><p>“It’s grandpa.” He finally says.</p><p>          Denise starts to get a connection through the force. She isn’t holding Anakin, but can feel him. Denise sees that she is on a bridge and above her is Rey, Finn, and Chewie. She turns to see Han and Kylo with his masks off. “Ben?” She says quietly. She can see them talking but can’t hear what they are saying. Then she sees Kylo stab Han with his lightsaber and then push him off the bridge. “Dad!” She yells.</p><p>          She comes out of the connection with a gasp. She holds Anakin close to her. “He’s gone, mommy.” Anakin says in a sad voice.</p><p>“I know, baby, I know.” She says stroking his hair.</p><p>          Denise picks him up and takes him to her room. They lay down and Denise sings him to sleep, but she stays awake crying silently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Rey, Chewie, and Artoo comes to Naboo to visit Denise and Anakin before going to find Luke. They sit down in the living room. “I’m going with you.” Denise says.</p><p>“No your not.” Chewie growls.</p><p>“Uncle Chewie, I need to find out what happened that night at the temple.”</p><p>“Alright, but will it be okay for Ani to come along?” Rey asks.</p><p>“I’ll protect him and Luke needs to meet him.”</p><p>          Denise packs hers and Anakin’s things and they head off to Ahch-To. On the way there Chewie occupies Anakin’s time.</p><p>          Once they get there, Chewie and Artoo start to set up camp. Denise, Rey, and Anakin walk up the stone steps to find Luke. Both take turns holding Anakin when his little legs get tired. When they come to the top they come across and older man in Jedi robes. He turns to look at them. “Hello, Uncle Luke.” Denise says taking Anakin from Rey.</p><p>“That’s Luke Skywalker?” Rey asks in awe.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“So, you found the map.” Luke says.</p><p>“Took us awhile, but yeah we found you.”</p><p>“Mommy, he’s hiding something.” Anakin says eyeing Luke.</p><p>“I feel it, too, baby.” Denise answers.</p><p>“What do you want?” Luke asks.</p><p>“I want to be trained, sir.” Rey says.</p><p>“I want to know what happened the day you made me leave.” Denise says with venom in her voice.</p><p>          Luke stands up straighter at her tone. “I will not train you and I will not tell you what happened that night.” Denise puts Anakin down and he goes to Rey. Denise walks up to Luke. “You made me leave the love of my life when I could have helped him and all I have left is our son, so you owe me that much.” She says angrily. He sighs and goes in his hut. “UGH!” Denise screams.</p><p>          They walk down the step back to the Falcon. Denise is pacing back and forth. “Has she ever gotten like this?” Rey ask putting Anakin on her lap when she sits down on a cargo box.</p><p>“Not in a long time.” Chewie grunts.</p><p>          Denise stops in front of a rock formation and breaks it with the force. Anakin gets off Rey’s lap and goes to his mom. He hugs her legs, “It will be okay, mommy.” He says looking up at her. She looks down at him and smiles. She strokes his hair.</p><p>          That night Rey feels a connection from the force. She looks and sees Kylo and freezes. Denise looks at her and puts her hand on Rey’s shoulder. “He’s here I see him.” Rey says.</p><p>“How are you doing this?” Kylo asks.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Rey says.</p><p>“Can you see my surroundings? I can’t see yours.”</p><p>“No, nor do I want to.” Rey says taking Denise’s hand.</p><p>          Denise closes her eyes and takes deep breaths. She focusses on closing the connection. Rey finally lets go of her hand when it closes. “I will do everything I can to keep you and Anakin safe.” Rey says.</p><p>“Thank you.” Denise hugs her.</p><p>          A week goes by, Rey and Kylo keep connecting with the force and she tries her best to keep Denise and Anakin safe. It’s a rain day and they make sure Anakin stays dry. “I’m going up there to get answers. Can you watch Ani for me?” Denise asks putting on her cloak.  </p><p>“Yeah, just be careful.” Rey says.</p><p>“Be good for Aunt Rey.” Denise says kissing his head.</p><p>          He nods and Denise goes up to talk to Luke.</p><p>          After a few hours Rey gets connected with Kylo again. “Why does the force keep connecting us.” Kylo asks.</p><p>“Hell, if I know.” Rey says.</p><p>          Anakin gives her a look and she mouths sorry to him. “Your too late by the way we found Skywalker.” Rey says.</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“I meant me.”</p><p>          As they keep talking Anakin feels a wave of angry come through the force. He runs up to Rey and tugs at her pant leg. “What is it, bubba?” She asks not caring about the connection when she sees the look on his face.</p><p>“Something is wrong with mommy.” He answers.</p><p>“What do you mean somethings wrong with mommy?”</p><p>“Who are you talking to?” Kylo questions.</p><p>“None of your business.” Rey says sharply.</p><p>“I think she found out what happened with daddy that night.”</p><p>          Rey and Kylo feel the wave of anger in the force. “Denise.” Rey says. She closes the connection like Denise taught her. “Ani you need to stay here with Uncle Chewie, do you understand?” Rey asks putting on her cloak.</p><p>“Yes, Aunt Rey.” He answers.</p><p>          Rey runs up the hill seeing a purple light coming from the top. When she gets there she sees Denise’s saber ignited with her cloak off. She can tell that she is crying out of anger. “Denise?” Rey asks cautiously.</p><p>“He tried to kill Ben.” She says through gritted teeth.</p><p>“He what?” Rey looks at Luke.</p><p>“Ben was going to the dark side.” Luke says.</p><p>“I could have saved him!” Denise yells.</p><p>“No you couldn’t.”</p><p>“If he would have known about Anakin he would have stayed!”</p><p>“That boy shouldn’t even exist.”</p><p>          Denise points her lightsaber under his chin. “You watch what you say about my son, Skywalker.” Denise says through gritted teeth.</p><p>“The dark side was too powerful in him.”</p><p>“That gave you no right to try and kill him.”</p><p>“Denise, look at me.” Rey says.</p><p>          Denise looks at Rey. “I want you to deactivate your lightsaber, then I want you to go put on some dry cloths and go be with Anakin.” Rey says putting her hand on her shoulder. Denise nods and does what she says.</p><p>          Once Denise gets to the Falcon, she goes to the fresher to take a shower then puts clean dry clothes on. She smiles seeing Anakin snuggled up next to Chewie. “There’s room for one more, princess.” Chewie grunts at her. She goes on the other side of him. He strokes her hair as she curls up to him. She starts to cry into his chest. He just holds her and comforts her until she falls asleep. He then puts both Denise and Anakin in one of the rooms and tucks them in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Denise wakes up with Anakin on her chest. She smiles at him. Anakin wakes up and smiles at her. She picks him up and took him outside to Rey’s small hut and fixes him breakfast. Denise sits down next to Rey. “How you feeling, Nise?” Rey asks putting her hand on Denise’s. Denise just shrugs and put her head on Rey’s shoulder. Rey puts her cheek against her head. Denise feels Rey sigh, “I don’t have the energy to deal with this, Ren.” Rey says annoyed.</p><p>“Yeah, feelings mutual.” Kylo says.</p><p>“I found out the truth of what Skywalker did.”</p><p>“Oh really, he didn’t lie?”</p><p>“He didn’t have a choice.” Rey says feeling Denise get up, “Nise, you okay?”</p><p>“So there is other people with you. Who is it?” Kylo asks.</p><p>“None of your business.” Rey snaps closing the connection.</p><p>          Denise walks over to the window and looks out it. Anakin goes over to Rey and sit on her lap. “Is mommy sad?” Anakin asks. Rey looks at him. “Your mommy is mad and sad, because of what Uncle Luke did to your daddy.” Rey says stroking his hair.</p><p>          That night they feel a shift in the force and leave. “No your not going with.” Rey says.</p><p>“Rey, you can’t do this alone.” Denise says.</p><p>“What about Ani?”</p><p>“I can stay with Uncle Chewie.” Anakin answers.</p><p>          Rey nods and they get on an escape pod and get on the Finalizer.</p><p>          Once they land Kylo is waiting there, but was not expecting Rey to bring back up. They get cuffed and get in the lift. “I didn’t expect you to bring back up.” Kylo says. Rey takes Denise’s hand. “What your name?” He asks.</p><p>“You don’t get to talk to her.” Rey says with venom.</p><p>          Kylo gets a good look at Denise, “Oh you’re the whore I saw in that pilots head.” He grins. Denise turns around and slaps him across the face. “How dare you.” She says trough gritted teeth. He holds his cheek dumbfounded. She turns back to the doors when the lift comes to a red throne room.</p><p>          When they get close enough Denise and Rey stop in front of Snoke, who undoes their cuffs as Kylo kneels. “Ah the scavenger girl and…” Snoke pauses looking at Denise, “Ben Solo’s lover.” Kylo shoots his head up. “Come forward.” Snoke says bring Denise to him. “How beautiful you have become.” He touches her cheek.</p><p>“Get your hand off me.” Denise says.</p><p>“You are going to tell me everything you know.” Snoke says pushing her back in midair.</p><p>          Denise’s eyes go wide and she starts to put up her mental wall. Snoke laughs, “What are you keeping from me?” He pushes into her mind. She starts to scream. Snoke smiles as he’s looking then stops, “No, that can’t be.” Snoke looks at Kylo then back at her. Denise drops to the ground and Rey goes to her. “I want you to give me that child.” Snoke says.</p><p>“No, your not taking him from me.” Denise grunts trying to sit up.</p><p>“He could be just like his father. I see how powerful he could be.”</p><p>          Kylo looks at Denise and starts to remember her. “You know what else I see? I see Kylo Ren passing his final obst…” Snoke stops to see a lightsaber through him. Kylo brings the saber forward and Rey catches it. Rey helps Denise up as Denise ignites her lightsaber. They fight the guards until none are standing.</p><p>          Kylo looks at both of the women. “I remember now.” Kylo says looking at Denise.</p><p>“I guess I didn’t realize you forgot about me.” Denise says crossing her arms.</p><p>“Snoke must have blocked you from my memory.”</p><p>“Denise we got to go.” Rey says.</p><p>          They start to leave. “Please stay with me with me, Denise.” Kylo says holding out his hand. She looks at his hand then back at him. “Your not my Ben anymore.” Denise says with tears. Rey and Denise leave going to the Falcon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo watches Denise run out of the throne room with Rey as General Hux walks in. Hux looks at the dead body of Snoke. “What happened?” Hux asks through gritted teeth.</p><p>“The scavenger and the woman with her killed him.” Kylo say mono toned.</p><p>          Hux just rolls his eyes. “Get the fleet ready, lets finish this.” Kylo says starting to walk away.</p><p>“Finish this? How dare you out rank me with my armies! Our Supreme Leader is dead, we have no rule..” Hux grabs his throat.</p><p>“I am the Supreme Leader.” Kylo says letting go of Hux.</p><p>          Kylo takes his troops to Crait where the Resistance is currently waiting for back up. Luke appears there and stands in front of Kylo’s ship. Kylo gets out and ignites his lightsaber. As they fight the Falcon arrives and gets everyone in the ship. Once Luke makes Kylo realize he’s lost that battle Luke disappears. Everyone feels Luke fade with the force. Kylo goes into the base and picks up the gold dice. Kylo looks up and sees Denise. Denise looks at him as she is closing the ramp.</p><p>          Denise feels the connection close and goes to where everyone is. “Mommy!” Anakin says running up to her. Denise picks him up and holds him close. “I missed you, Mommy.”</p><p>“I missed you, too, baby.” She says kissing his head.</p><p>          “Denise!” Poe says running over to her. He pulls her in for a hug and holds her. He pulls back to look at her. “Don’t you ever do that again, do you understand?”</p><p>“Yeah, I understand.” Denise giggles.</p><p>          Denise hugs everyone and gets them settled. Rey and Chewie fly them to Ajan Kloss to start fresh.</p><p> </p><p>          A few months go by and Leia has been training Anakin on some basics with the force. Denise and Rey have been training together. Denise will feel Kylo through the force once in a while.</p><p>          Denise is in her room with Anakin getting him ready for bed. She tucks him in and gets his favorite book. She sits up against the headboard as he curls up to her. As she’s reading, she feels Kylo trying to connect with her. Denise looks down to see Anakin is asleep. She closes the book and kisses his head. She gets up and closes the door to their shared room. “What do you want, Ben?” She says kind of tired.</p><p>“Why won’t you join me?” He asks.</p><p>“I have responsibilities to attend to just like you.” She answers picking up Anakin’s toys.</p><p>“There’s something your hiding from me.”</p><p>“Does it matter?”</p><p>“It’s that pilot isn’t it?”</p><p>“This has nothing to do with Poe.” She sighs.</p><p>“Do you not love me anymore?”</p><p>          Denise stops what she’s doing and looks at him as tears come to her eye. “I will always love you.” She says with a crack in her voice. Kylo feels unfamiliar force signature come in the room. “Mommy?” Anakin says rubbing his eye. Denise closes the connection. Kylo tells Hux to send a fleet to Ajan Kloss to retrieve the woman who helped kill Snoke.</p><p>          The next morning, Denise and Rey are meditating while Finn is playing with Anakin when they hear ships break the atmosphere. They run to see them fighting. Denise puts Anakin behind a cargo container. “Do not move from this spot do you understand?” Denise asks. Anakin nods and she kisses his head. She goes to help fight.</p><p>          When she looks around to see the odds, she force blows everyone to the ground. She looks to see Hux standing at the end of the ramp. “What do you want?” She asks beathing heavily.</p><p>“Our Supreme Leader has sent us to bring you back to him.” He answers.</p><p>          Denise looks down then back up at him. “Fine.” She says. “Mommy!” Anakin yells running out from where he was hiding. Poe catches him and picks him up. Denise looks at Anakin and back at Hux. “Can I bring my son, please?” She asks. Hux nods and goes back on the ship. Denise goes over to Poe and takes Anakin. “Is this a good idea?” Poe asks.</p><p>“He has to meet him sometime.” She answers.</p><p>          They go on the ship and go to the Supremacy. When they land they are taken to the throne room where Kylo is on his data pad. He looks up and sees Denise holding a little boy. “I told you to just bring her.” Kylo says to Hux annoyed.</p><p>“She insisted on bringing her son.” He answers.</p><p>          Kylo looks back at them and Anakin look at Kylo. Kylo’s eyes go wide when he sees the resemblance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for your support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Denise can feel his doubt and worry in the force which prompts her to hold Anakin closer to her. “Take them to my quarters. I will be there in a few.” Kylo says trying to mask worry in his voice. Hux nods and takes them there. When the door closes, Denise lets out her breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Mommy?” Anakin says breaking her out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Yes, baby?” She asks looking at him.</p><p>“Is this our new home?”</p><p>“I don’t know, little one, but I’m going to make sure nothing happens to you.” She says booping his nose.</p><p>          Denise puts Anakin on the couch and takes off her jacket, shoes, and socks. She sits next to him and puts him on her lap. Denise strokes his hair and rocks him back and forth while humming to him. He starts falling asleep.</p><p>          After about ten minutes or so, Denise hears the door open and lays Anakin down then puts a blanket over him. Kylo takes off his gloves and cape then puts them on the kitchen counter. Denise goes over to him and looks at him to gage his reaction. Kylo looks at Anakin and then back to Denise. “Is he mine?” He asks with a shaky voice. Denise nods crossing her arms over her chest. “How old is he?”</p><p>“He is five.” Denise answers.</p><p>“So that mean you were pregnant…”</p><p>“When we were at the temple. I didn’t find out until a few weeks before the temple burned down.”</p><p>“What’s his name?”</p><p>“Anakin Han Solo.”</p><p>“Is he why you ran away, because you thought I would be upset or did you run away, because you found out about my secret?”</p><p>“Ran away, who told you that?” Denise asks confused.</p><p>“Luke said you ran away cause you found out about me.”</p><p>“Ben, he made me leave, because he felt Ani’s force signature.”</p><p>“How could he feel it and not me?”</p><p>“I had my wall down on the way to my hut and he was on his way to yours to…” She pauses looking away as the tears well up.</p><p>          Kylo puts his hand on her cheek, “It’s okay, love, we can be together now and I get to know my son.” He says excited.</p><p>“But if I would have known that you were feeling that way I would have told you and maybe things would be different.” She says looking up at him.</p><p>“We can’t change the past, the important thing now is that we have a wonderful son.”</p><p>          Denise smiles up at him. “Mommy.” Anakin says getting up and going over to them. Denise picks him up, “Ani, do you know who he is?” She asks pointing to Kylo. Anakin looks at Kylo for a bit then puts his hands on Kylo’s cheeks. He moves Kylo’s face from side to side then takes his hand off. “That’s daddy.” He answers smiling.</p><p>“That’s right, little one.” She says smiling.</p><p>“Hi, daddy.” Anakin beams.</p><p>“Hi, Anakin.” Kylo smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the support it means so much to me. I have other stories like this one let me know if you would like more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Kylo orders dinner for them and they sit down to eat. As they eat Anakin starts to lift his fork with the force. “Anakin.” Denise says putting the fork down with her hand. “Sorry, mommy.” Anakin says going back to his food.</p><p>“He has the force?” Kylo asked surprised.</p><p>“Yeah, he comes from two strong force users as parents.” Denise answers.</p><p>“How come I can’t feel it?”</p><p>“Anakin you can put your wall down, baby.”</p><p>          Anakin takes his wall down and Kylo feels a rush of the light come from Anakin. Kylo looks at Denise, “You taught him how to make a force wall?” Denise nods putting her fork down. “Grandma also teaches me.” Anakin speaks up.</p><p>“I could help train him.” Kylo offers.</p><p>          Denise freezes looking at Kylo. “I’m not going to teach him the dark side, I promise.” Denise sighs and looking at Anakin then Kylo. “Fine, but I want to be there to help.” Denise says.</p><p>“Deal.” Kylo says smiling.</p><p>“On that note, I think it’s time for someone’s bath time.” Denise says looking at Anakin.</p><p>“Can daddy give me a bath tonight?” Anakin asks with excitement.</p><p>“I have no problem with that.” Kylo says.</p><p>“Okay, but I didn’t bring anything for us.”</p><p>“I had them bring somethings for you guys.” Kylo picks up Anakin.</p><p>          Denise can’t help but smile, “Always one step ahead.” She says shaking her head. Kylo goes over to her. “Keeps you on your toes, love.” He says then kisses her head. He takes Anakin to the fresher.</p><p>          Kylo runs the bath water then helps Anakin take his clothes off. He puts Anakin in the tub and washes him up. Once he’s done he gets him out with a towel and dries him off. He’s helping Anakin put on his pajamas. “Daddy, can I ask you something?” Anakin asks.</p><p>“Sure, buddy.” Kylo says drying his hair some.</p><p>“If mommy told you about me would you have stayed on the light side?”</p><p>          Kylo stops brushing Anakin’s hair and looks at him. He doesn’t know Denise is at the door listening. “Yes I would have you know why?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I love your mommy very much and now I love you very much.”</p><p>“Are you mad at mommy for keeping from you?”</p><p>“No, because I understand why she did. I just hope your mommy still loves me even though I did bad things.”</p><p>“She does.” Denise says coming in the fresher.</p><p>          Anakin runs up to her and she picks him up. “Mommy, daddy still loves you.” He says smiling. Denise can’t help but smile at her little boy. “I heard that and I also see that you got him all wet.” Denise giggles.</p><p>“Looks like he did splash me.” Kylo giggles.</p><p>“Okay, little one, time for bed.”</p><p>          Kylo takes them to the spare room. “Mommy you can sleep with daddy I’ll be okay.” Anakin says getting tucked in. Denise giggles, “Alright, baby doll, I love you.” She kisses his head. “Night, little one.”</p><p>“Night, mommy, Night daddy.” Anakin says.</p><p>“Night, little man.” Kylo says in the doorway.</p><p>          Denise turns off the light and Kylo closes the door when they leave the room. They go to his room and he gives her one of his sweaters. She goes to the fresher to change. When she comes out she goes to the mirror. “I forgot how tiny I am compared to you.” She says taking her hair down. Kylo comes up behind her, he already is in his pajama pants and no shirt. “I forgot how beautiful you look in anything.” Kylo says running his hand up her arm. Denise turns to face him and puts her arms around his neck. He puts his hand on her waist. “Are you wanting what I think your wanting?” Kylo asks breathing heavily. Denise nods her head and they start to kiss. It turns rough as he picks her up and takes her to the bed. They strip each other of their clothing and reconnect after so long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The next morning, Denise and Kylo have their pajamas on, Anakin comes in with a droid. “Mommy, Daddy look who I found.” Anakin says standing on Denise’s side.</p><p>“What?” Kylo asks sitting up a bit dazed.</p><p>“Who did you find, baby.” Denise says sitting up putting her hand on Kylo’s.</p><p>“BB-9, I think he came to find you, daddy.”</p><p>“What is it, BB-9?” Kylo says rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.</p><p>          BB-9 answers his question. “Why does Hux want a meeting?” Kylo says sitting up a little straighter. BB-9 beeps at his question. “Okay, your going to have to come with me, love.” Kylo says looking at Denise.</p><p>“What about Ani?”  </p><p>“BB-9 can watch him.”</p><p>          BB-9 beeps with excitement to watch Anakin. Denise smiles at the droid, “Give me update on him on Ben’s data pad.” Denise says. BB-9 beeps in agreement.</p><p>          Kylo dresses in his usual attire and Denise puts on a flowy black dress, it has a lacey top with a deep neckline with long sleeves and ball gown like satin skirt with a slit on the left side, with black heels. As they are walking down to the meeting every one they pass keeps looking at her. “<em>They keep looking at me.</em>” She says telepathically to Kylo.</p><p>“<em>They are admiring how beautiful you look in black. Can’t say I blame them you look breathtaking.</em>” He says back.</p><p>          Denise can’t help but blush as they enter the meeting room. She notices there isn’t a chair for her to sit so she stands by Kylo’s chair, but he has a better idea. He pulls her down to sit on his lap. He puts his arm around her waist as she put her arm around his neck. “You called this meeting, Hux.” Kylo says unamused.</p><p>“I didn’t think you would bring her.” Hux says coldly.</p><p>“Whatever you have to say you can say in front of her.”</p><p>“Fine. What are planning on doing with this rebel scum and that boy?”</p><p>          Denise clenches her jaw and balls up her skirt with her fist. Kylo puts his hand on hers. “I’m planning on having them stay on this ship and treated with the same respect you show me.” Kylo answers.</p><p>“You can’t be serious?! She is they enemy and as far as I can tell a whore. That boy could be…”</p><p>“I would choose your next words wisely, General.” Denise says through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Who said you can speak?!”</p><p>“I did since I could force throw you across this room.” She says dangerously low.</p><p>“As you must get into my personal business, Hux, She is the love of my life that I haven’t seen in five years and the boy is my son. She is just as powerful in the force as I am so I would watch what you say around her. They will be treated with respected, do I make myself clear.” Kylo stresses.</p><p>          Everyone nod and Kylo leave with Denise in tow. They get Anakin and BB-9, then go to the training room. Kylo introduces them to the Knights of Ren. “So, you are the woman who had our master so wound up.” Vicrul said.</p><p>“I guess, wouldn't be the first time.” Denise giggles</p><p>“Well, we are happy to meet you and your wonderful son.” Cardo says.</p><p>“Thank you.” Denise says as Anakin goes to the benches where BB-9 is.</p><p>“Alright guys back to training.” Kylo says.</p><p>          Denise goes over to Anakin and feels he is overwhelmed emotionally. “What’s wrong, my little one?” Denise says getting to his level.</p><p>“Th…their thoughts are l…loud.” Anakin says shaking.</p><p>          Denise should have seen it coming. She takes off her heels and sit down then crosses her legs. “Come here, baby.” She says to him. Anakin sits down between her legs. Denise puts her hands on her knee palms up. Anakin puts his hands on hers. “Okay, little one, close your eyes.” Denise says closing hers. He does what she says. “Breath with me.” He breaths in and out feeling the rhythm of his mom’s breathing on his back. “Okay, I want you to focus on clearing you mind.” He tries to focus on only her. “Good, now tell me can you feel my force signature?” She asks.  Kylo has stopped the training and they are in awe.</p><p>“Yes, but I feel someone else that I don’t recognize.” Anakin says.</p><p>“Does it feel familiar to you?” She asks feeling the same signature knowing who it is.</p><p>“Yes, it’s…it’s daddy.”</p><p>“What do you feel from him?”</p><p>          Kylo starts to get worried. “I feel some of the dark side, but I feel more love than anything. Love for me and for you, mommy.” He says happy.</p><p>“Breath out and open you eyes.” Denise says doing the same thing.</p><p>          He does what she says and turns to face her. “Do you feel better?” She asks taking his hands. He nods and hugs her. “I’m glad, go play with BB.” He smiles and goes to play. Denise gets up as Kylo comes over to her. “What just happened?” Kylo asks stunned.</p><p>“He is very sensitive when meeting new people and being around them for a while. He gets overwhelmed with their thought or feelings. So, having him feel me through the force helps ground him.” Denise answers.</p><p>“You are a good mom to him.”</p><p>          Denise looks up at Kylo and smiles. “You are a good dad to him.” She says kissing his cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          A week passes and The First Oder receives a message from the rebels. Hux goes to the throne room where Kylo is looking over plans. “Supreme Leader?” Hux says clearing his throat. Kylo looks up from his data pad unamused. “We have received a message from the rebels regarding your…family.” Hux continues.</p><p>“Let me hear it.” Kylo says.</p><p>          Hux plays the message and Kylo storms out of the room. He gets to his room and see Denise teaching Anakin to move objects with the force. Anakin sees Kylo and runs over to him. “Daddy!” Kylo picks him up and goes over to Denise as she gets up. “Your home early.” Denise says kissing him.</p><p>“Buddy can me and your mommy talk for a little bit?” Kylo asks Anakin while putting him down.</p><p>          Anakin nods and goes to his room to play. “What’s this about, Ben?” Denise asked worried.</p><p>“Leia wishes to see our son again.” Kylo answers.</p><p>“But you don’t?”</p><p>“I just got you back and I got him along with it. I don’t want them to take you two away from me.” Kylo says taking her hands.</p><p>“Honey, they are not going to take us away from you. You have to remember they were in our lives when Luke sent me away and it would be good for him to see them again.” She puts a hand on his chest.</p><p>“Alright, but I’m going with you and it need to be a place where it’s secluded.”</p><p>“I know just the place.” She says with a smile.</p><p>          They get in Kylo’s command shuttle and set course to Naboo.</p><p>Anakin is playing in between the pilot and the co-pilot seats. “Ani?” Kylo says to get his son’s attention. Anakin looks up at him. “Do you want to sit in my lap and learn how to fly a ship?” Kylo asks with a smile. Anakin gets a big smile on his face and looks at Denise. “Can I, mommy?” Anakin asks.</p><p>“Yes you may, little one.” Denise giggles.</p><p>          Kylo picks him up and put Anakin in his lap. He shows him the basic controls. Kylo lets Anakin take them out of hyperspace.</p><p>          As they land Leia, Chewie, Finn, Rey, and Poe are waiting for them. They walk down the ramp and Anakin makes a bee line to Poe. “UNCLE POE!” Anakin yells with all his might. Poe laughs picking him up. “Hi, Ani.” Poe says smiling.</p><p>          Anakin then goes down the line giving hugs. “There’s my girl.” Poe says smiling at Denise. “Hi, Poe.” Denise says hugging him. Kylo clenches his jaw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They go inside the house that Denise and Anakin stayed in. Anakin goes and plays with Rey, Finn, and Poe. Denise made Kylo put on comfortable clothes. He comes into the living room where Chewie, Leia, and Denise are. He sits next to her and puts his arm around her. “It’s good to see you, Ben.” Leia says with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you for taking care of my family.” Kylo says to her.    </p><p>          They sit down to dinner and get goes well, but Poe and Kylo keeps giving each other daggers. After dinner Anakin says goodnight to everyone and Denise puts him to bed. She goes out to the beach where everyone else is. Kylo has her sit on his lap. “Alright, lets just clear the air.” Rey says.</p><p>“Who wants to start first?” Leia asks.</p><p>“I will.” Kylo start, “I want to thank everyone for taking care of my family. My son has became a wonderful little guy.”</p><p> “At least we didn’t forget about them.” Poe says under his breath.</p><p>“You want to repeat that, Dameron.” Kylo says.</p><p>“I said, we didn’t forget about them.”</p><p>“Him not knowing about Anakin was my fault, Poe.” Denise says.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to tell him either with who he has become.” Poe states.</p><p>“Poe.” Leia says with a warning tone.</p><p>“No, I would never forgot about, Denise, she is someone you don’t forget.”</p><p>          Kylo puts Denise on Chewie’s lap than gets up. Poe stands up as well and they touch chest. Denise stands up and gets in between them. “That is enough, Poe I’m glad you were there for us when you were needed now Ben wants to be in our lives you have to accept that. Ben, Poe is my friend and our son’s uncle you have to accept that.” Denise says looking between both of them.</p><p>“Denise is right guys.” Rey says agreeing with her.</p><p>          Kylo looks between Poe and Denise. He takes a deep breath and looks at Denise. “Okay, I will be civil for you and Anakin.” Kylo says. Denise nods and looks at Poe. Poe just shakes his head and walks back inside.</p><p>          Around midnight, Kylo wakes up and sees Denise asleep peacefully. He gets up and goes out to the balcony. He leans on the railing looking out to the beach. Has he lost in thought he feels to arms wrap around his shirtless torso. “You should be asleep, love.” He says with a smile.</p><p>“My heater wasn’t next to me.” She says giving small kisses on his back.</p><p>          He turns to face her putting his hands on her lower back. She looks up at him. “What going on in that mind of yours, handsome?” Denise asks.</p><p>“Poe’s right, I shouldn’t have forgot about you.” He answers.</p><p>“Hey, it was not your fault. Snoke got into your head.” She says putting her hand on his cheeks.    </p><p>          He leans into her touch, “But I should have been stronger, you were the one good thing that kept me drawn to the light.” She smiles and hums. “Aren’t you the one that told me we can’t not change the past.”</p><p>“Yeah, but…”</p><p>          She puts her finger to his lips. “The same goes for you, my love. You have me again and you also have a wonderful son.” Denise says moving a piece of he hair out of his eyes. He can’t help but smile down at her. “How did you get so wise?” He asks.</p><p>“From this Supreme Leader I know.” She giggles.</p><p>“Mommy? Daddy?” They hear their son’s voice.</p><p>          They go over to him and Kylo picks him up. “What’s wrong, Ani?” Kylo asks.</p><p>“Can I sleep with you two, please?” Anakin asks in a tiny voice.</p><p>“Sure, baby, what’s going on in your little head?” Denise asks stroking his hair.</p><p>“I keep hearing Uncle Poe’s thoughts and they are too loud.” Anakin answers putting his face in the crook in Kylo’s neck.</p><p>          Kylo rubs his son’s back, “Yeah, buddy, you can sleep with me and mommy. Do want to sleep on my chest or mommy’s?”</p><p>“Yours.” Anakin says muffled.</p><p>          Kylo nods and they walk over to the bed. They get in and Denise makes sure Anakin is covered up then rubs his back. Kylo strokes his hair and gives him kisses on the head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That following morning, Kylo wakes up to find his son is still on his chest. He smiles and lifts him trying not wake him. “Daddy?” Anakin says tired.</p><p>“Sh, it’s okay, bubba, I’m just giving you to mommy. Just go back to sleep.” He says trying not to wake Denise.</p><p>“Come here, my baby.” Denise says in a groggy voice.</p><p>          Anakin goes to her and curls up on her chest falling back to sleep. Denise rubs his back kissing his head. “Where are you going?” She asks not wanting him to leave.</p><p>“I’m just going to the kitchen. Just go back to sleep, love.” Kylo says stroking her hair.</p><p>          Denise nods and falls back asleep. Kylo gets up and puts a shirt on. He leave the bedroom closing the door. He goes to the kitchen seeing Leia siting at the bar drinking her caf. “Good morning.” Leia says sensing her son.</p><p>“Morning.” He answers getting his caf.</p><p>          Leia can feel his uneasiness, she puts her cup down to look at him. “Ben, we are not going to take them away from you. Denise would be devastated trust me and Anakin would have a fit for us taking him away from you plus us hurting his mommy.” Leia says going over to him. He doesn’t look at her feeling ashamed. Leia puts her hands on his cheeks to make him look at her. “Honey, I don’t care what side they are on as long they are loved and cared for.”</p><p>“I do love them and would do anything to protect them.” Kylo says looking at his mother.</p><p>“And that woman in there,” She points to the bedroom. “She would do anything for you and that boy of yours.”</p><p>          Kylo nods smiling. Denise and Anakin comes out of the bedroom. Anakin is clinging to Denise. “There’s my grandson.” Leia says then feels the wave of fear. “What’s wrong, Ani?” She asks putting her hand on his back.</p><p>“He could hear Poe’s thoughts last night after the fight.” Denise says stroking his hair.</p><p>          Leia nods. Everyone else comes out and they eat breakfast.</p><p>          Later that day, Anakin hasn’t let go of Denise. If she needed to do something he would cling to Kylo. Everyone is on the beach. Denise is sitting against Kylo watching everyone have a good time. Poe would sit away from them. Finn calls Denise and Kylo over. “Do you want to put your feet in the water, baby?” Denise asks. He nods and she puts him down. He giggles feeling the waves hitting his legs. He runs over to Finn. Kylo comes up behind Denise and picks her up. “Ben, don’t you dare.” She shrieks. He laughs dragging her out further getting her all wet.</p><p>          They all go in and put on dry clothes. They have dinner and sit in the living room. Anakin is sitting on Leia’s lap. “Daddy has been helping me with the force, grandma.” Anakin says playing with her fingers.</p><p>“Is he?” Leia says looking at Kylo.</p><p>“Mom, he’s very patient with him.” Denise says taking Kylo’s hand.</p><p>          Poe clenches his jaw watching them. “Has he gotten better at lifting things?” Rey asks stroking Anakin’s hair.</p><p>“Yes, he has. He is on to a little bit more heavier things.”</p><p>          Poe gets up and walks outside. Denise gets up and goes out to him. “Poe?” She asks putting a hand on his back.</p><p>“Why?” He says not looking at her.</p><p>“Why, what?”</p><p>“Why did you have to go back to him?” Poe asks facing her.</p><p>“Because I love him and he’s the father of my son.” She says crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>“But he forgot about you and he didn’t know about his son.”</p><p>“That was my choice not to tell him yet and that was Snoke’s doing.”</p><p>          Poe grabs her by the waist and kisses her. Denise struggles and shoves him away. She gives him a right hook breaking his nose. Everyone comes out to see the commotion. “How dare you!” Denise yells going to lunge for him. Kylo grabs her by the waist holding her back. “Whoa, what happened?” Finn asks.</p><p>“He kissed mommy.” Anakin answers reading Poe’s mind.</p><p>“You did what?!” Kylo shouts.</p><p>“You don’t deserve her or Anakin!” Poe yells.</p><p>          Kylo goes for his to hit him but Denise stops him. “Thanks for coming out here to see us guys, but I think it’s time that we go <em>home</em>.” Denise giving Poe a death glare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Denise packs all of their things and has Kylo put them in his ship. They hug everyone but Poe and leave. Denise is holding Anakin in the copilot seat. Kylo is trying to control his anger toward Poe. “Is it my fault that Uncle Poe kissed you?” Anakin asks in a small voice. Kylo puts the ship on autopilot and faces them. “No, sweetheart, none of this is your fault.” Denise says stroking his hair.</p><p>“Ani, your Uncle Poe had a lot of time with you and your mommy and he thought you two would be with him forever.” Kylo says.</p><p>“But why? He knew mommy loves you and that I love you.” Anakin says sitting up.</p><p>“You know how you and BB-9 play make believe. Well, Uncle Poe made a make believe world to where I would love him the way I love your daddy.” Denise says.</p><p>“So, are we ever going to see him again?”</p><p>“I don’t know, buddy, me and mommy haven’t talked about it yet.”</p><p>“I think he need a time out.” Anakin says crossing his arms.</p><p>          Denise and Kylo giggle at his little attitude. They land on the Supremacy and go to their quarters. Denise lays Anakin down for a nap then goes to fresher to put on Kylo’s sweater. She walks to his office seeing him looking at Vader’s helmet. “Is he saying anything wise?” She asks going up to Kylo.</p><p>“Not at the moment.” He sighs.</p><p>          She sits on his desk not looking at him. He can feel conflict in her. “What’s wrong, my love?” He asks stepping in between her legs.</p><p>“If this is anyone’s fault it’s mine. If I didn’t get so close with him then…” She starts to say looking at him.</p><p>“Hey, it’s not your fault, do you hear me. You couldn’t have known this would happen.”</p><p>          Denise looks down at her hands. Kylo has her look at him. “Him thinking that you wouldn’t come back to me is not your fault. He knew what he was getting into when he met you.” He puts his hand on her cheek. She nods gripping his shirt. He goes to kiss her when Hux walks in on them. “Supreme Leader, we have a problem with one of your knights.” Hux says.</p><p>“Which one?” Kylo says looking at you.</p><p>“Ushar.” He answers.</p><p>“What’s the problem?” Kylo asks turning to face him.</p><p>“He was overseeing the troops training then he overheard one of them talking about her,” He pauses looking at Denise, “then went on a rampage.”</p><p>“Shit, I’ll be right there.” Kylo says.</p><p>“I’m coming with you. BB." Denise says.</p><p>“No your not.” Kylo says getting his cape on.</p><p>“Yes I am I can help.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>          BB-9 rolls over to her. “Anakin is napping I need you to look after him.” Denise tells him. BB-9 beeps his response then goes to Anakin’s room.</p><p>          They run to the training center hearing and feeling Ushar’s rage. Kylo tries to get him to put his weapon, but he’s not listening. Denise runs over to him and gets in between him and the troop. “Ushar!” She yells. He looks at her lowering his weapon. “Let him go.”</p><p>“No, not after the vial things he said.” Ushar snarls.</p><p>“What did he say?” Kylo asks going over to them.</p><p>          Ushar shakes his said to embarrassed to say it in front of Denise. She turns around to face the trooper on the floor. She picks him up with the force. “What did you say about me?” She asks with venom.</p><p>“I…I…” He studders.</p><p>“She asked you a question stormtrooper.” Kylo demands.</p><p>“I said she must be a good whore to have the Supreme Leader wrapped around her finger and to have him believe that her bastard kid is his.” He says trembling.</p><p>          Everyone can see Denise tense and Kylo and Ushar can feel the rage roll off her. She throws him into the wall across the room. Hux’s eyes go wide making a mental note. She starts to go over to the trooper but Kylo put his arms around her waist pinning her arms to her side. Denise struggles to go after the asshole. Kylo makes her fall asleep then picks her up bridle style. “Ushar follow me. Hux, I want him terminated permanently.” Kylo says trying to control his anger. Hux nods and both men walk to Kylo’s quarters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they get there, Kylo lays Denise on their bed. “Is mommy okay?” Anakin asks walking in behind him.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s okay, buddy, she was just tired.” Kylo says looking at him.</p><p>          He picks Anakin up and takes him to the living room where Ushar is waiting. “Hi, Ushar.” Anakin says waving.</p><p>“Hello, Little Solo, how are you today?” Ushar asks.</p><p>“I’m good, I’ve been practicing my lifting with BB.”</p><p>“Good work.”</p><p>“Ani, do you want to go lay with mommy while we talk?” Kylo asks.</p><p>          Anakin nods as Kylo puts him down and Anakin goes to Denise. “I’m sorry, Master.” Ushar says bowing his head feeling the rage radiating off Kylo.</p><p>“I need you to stay her to watch my family. I will be right back.” Kylo says leaving.</p><p>          A while later, Denise wakes up to Anakin playing with his toys next to her. “Hey, baby, what are you doing in here?” Denise asks sitting up.</p><p>“Daddy asked me if I wanted to be in here with you.” He answers.</p><p>“Well, lets go check on your daddy.” She says picking him up.</p><p>          They go to the living room and she sees Ushar in front of the door. “Ushar, where’s Ben?” Denise asks.</p><p>“He asked me to watch you guys then he left.” He answers.</p><p>          Denise puts Anakin down. “Baby, I need you to be good for Uncle Ushar, okay?” She asks.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Anakin asks.</p><p>“I’m going to see if daddy’s okay.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be good.”</p><p>          Denise kisses his head and thanks Ushar then leaves. She follows Kylo’s signature. When she does, she comes to an empty command center. She walks in seeing him swinging his lightsaber around. “Well, Hux won’t be happy.” Denise says trying to lighten the mood. He turns to look at her. “Come. Here.” He demands. She walks over to him. He deactivated his saber tossing it aside. “Strip.” She does what she is told being back memories back at the temple. She bends over the table. She hears his belt unbuckle then pants falling to the floor. He takes control needing to feel grounded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both get dressed and Kylo goes up to her. “Did I hurt you?” He asks looking her over.</p><p>“Ben, I’m fine.” Denise giggles. “You needed to regain your control and I have no problem helping you with that.”</p><p>          Kylo smiles and they go back to their quarters. Ushar is playing with Anakin with his helmet off. “Daddy, Uncle Ushar let me wear his helmet.” Anakin says going up to him.</p><p>“He did? That was cool wasn’t it?” Kylo asked picking him up.</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t like it.”</p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p>“No, I can’t see a thing.”</p><p>          Kylo lets out a laugh as Denise walks up to them. “Are you saying you don’t want a helmet like your Uncle’s?” Denise asks. Anakin shakes his head no. Ushar puts his helmet back on and goes up to them. “Do you need anything else from me master?” He asked.</p><p>“No, that will be all and thank you for defending my wife.” Kylo answers.</p><p>          Denise gets stunned with Kylo calling her his wife. “It’s not a problem for her and Little Solo are family.” Ushar says then leaves.</p><p>          That night, they have dinner and after Denise gives Anakin a bath. “Mommy?” Anakin asks playing with the bubbles.</p><p>“Yes, my baby?” She answers washing his hair.</p><p>“Can I spend the day with daddy tomorrow?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not.”</p><p>          She rinses his hair then takes him out. After she dries him off and puts his pajamas on she puts him to bed. Denise goes to Kylo’s office where he is doing some paperwork. “Is he in bed?” Kylo asks looking up at her.</p><p>“Yeah, he wants to spend the day with you tomorrow.” She says sitting on his lap.</p><p>“I would be more than happy to have him with me.” He puts his arm around her waist.</p><p>“So, I’m your wife now?” She asks smiling.</p><p>“Only if you want to be?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want anyone else.”</p><p>“In that case.” Kylo gets into one of his drawers and pulls out a ring box. “I was saving this for some time. I made it myself along with my ring to match.”</p><p>          Denise takes the box and opens it. Inside is a black band with a red kyber crystal in the center with another plain black band to match. “Ben, their beautiful.” She gasps. Kylo smiles while taking them out of the box and putting them on her finger. She admires her hand then kisses him. “I love them. Can I put on yours?”</p><p>“Of course, love.” Kylo answers.</p><p>          She takes the bigger black band and puts it on his finger. “I love you.” Denise says.</p><p>“I love you, too.” He says back.</p><p>          The next day Kylo takes Anakin with him for the day while Denise cleans up around the room. As she is doing laundry, she starts to get a headache. BB-9 rolls up to her and beeps at her. “Yeah, I’m fine just a headache is all.” She answers. As she goes back to her task her headache gets worse. “BB get, Ben.” She says before passing out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Denise wakes up Kylo is by her side with Anakin. “What happened?” She asks sitting up.</p><p>“You passed out. BB-9 said something about a headache.” Kylo says taking her hand.</p><p>“I was doing laundry then my head got a sharp pain then I told BB to get you.”</p><p>“Are you okay, mommy?” Anakin asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I am baby.” She smiles.</p><p>“I want you to go to the med bay.” Kylo pleads.</p><p>          Denise sighs nodding. They go to the med bay and she gets checked out. The doctor comes in as she puts her clothes back on. “Well, everything looks normal. Could have been working to hard.” The doctor says. Denise nods and they go back to their quarters.</p><p>          A couple days later, Denise is giving Anakin his bath he stops playing with his toys. “Mommy?” He asks.</p><p>“Yes, baby.”</p><p>“Who is Palpatine?”</p><p>          Denise immediately stops washing his hair and turns him to look at her. “Honey, where did you get that name from?” She asks worried.</p><p>“He’s been talking to me.”</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>“About a couple days ago when you got your headache.”</p><p>          Denise quickly finishes giving him his bath then puts him in his pajamas then put him to bed. “Did I make you mad, mommy?” He asks worried.</p><p>“No, baby. I’m not mad at you okay. Sweet dreams, Ani.” She says kissing his head.</p><p>          She closes his door then goes to Kylo’s office. “What’s wrong, love?” He asks looking up from his desk.</p><p>“Did you tell him about Palpatine?” She asks breathing heavily.</p><p>“No, why?”</p><p>“He just asked me who he was, because he talks to Palpatine since I got that headache.”</p><p>“Shit.” Kylo mumbles.</p><p>“Ben, what are you not telling me.” She goes over to him.</p><p>“Palpatine is alive and has been trying to talk to me.”</p><p>“And your telling me this now. He’s worse than Snoke plus he is trying to talk to our son.”</p><p>“I know, but I think I found away to get rid of him. There is thing called the Sith wayfinder. It can locate him and I can kill him.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to do it alone. I can’t loose you again.”</p><p>“Let get the details worked out first.”</p><p>          Denise nods crossing her arms. Kylo goes up to her. “Hey, we are going to get through this.” Kylo tells her. She nods putting her head on his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Denise is folding laundry while Anakin is playing with BB-9. Kylo is still looking for the Sith wayfinder. Denise puts a hand on her stomach feeling nauseous. BB-9 beeps at her in concern. “Yeah, I’m fine BB probably something I ate today.” She says smiling at the droid.</p><p>“Mommy?” Anakin asks going up to her.</p><p>“Yes, little one.” She says folding Kylo’s undershirt.</p><p>“Am I having a brother or a sister?”</p><p>          Denise pause mid fold to look at him. “What are you talking about, baby?” She asks.</p><p>“You have a baby inside you, mommy.”</p><p>“How can you tell?”</p><p>“I can feel it’s force signature.”</p><p>          Denise puts a hand on her lower abdomen. She calls a medical droid to take her blood to give her a pregnancy test.</p><p>          That night, Kylo puts Anakin to bed and goes to his and Denise’s shared bedroom. He sees her looking out the window in her pajama shorts and tank top in deep thought. He comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist. “What’s going in that beautiful head of yours, love?” He asks kissing the side of her head.</p><p>“Anakin asked me something strange today.” She answers putting her arms on his.</p><p>“What did he ask you?” He asks concerned.</p><p>“If he was having a brother or a sister.”</p><p>“He thinks your pregnant?”</p><p>          Denise turns around in his arms to face him. “I am pregnant.” She says biting her lip. Kylo just looks at her for a moment then he smiles. “We’re having a baby?” Denise nods smiling. Kylo picks her up and spins her around. When he sets her down she lets the wall she put up down and Kylo feels the baby’s force signature. “Wow.” Kylo says dropping to his knees putting his ear to her lower abdomen. Denise strokes his hair smiling. “I can’t hear anything.” Kylo says.</p><p>“Well, you can’t yet the baby is still tiny.” Denise giggles.</p><p>          They get in bed and Kylo holds Denise with his hand on her lower abdomen. “What do you want the baby to be?” Denise asks drawing shapes on his bare chest.</p><p>“I would like a girl.” He answers stroking her hair.</p><p>          Denise smiles looking down his hand is. “I hope we have a girl, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple weeks go by, Denise hits her one month of being pregnant. Kylo make sure she doesn’t do to much. Denise and Anakin are coloring when Kylo comes home with a sad look on his face. “Ben?” Denise asks going over to him.</p><p>“I found where the wayfinder is, it’s on grandfather’s planet.” Kylo says.</p><p>“Mustafar.” She says crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>          Kylo nods with a sigh. “When do you leave?” She asks.</p><p>“Tomorrow, but I’ll always keep you updated.”</p><p>“Do you have to go, daddy?” Anakin ask going up to him.</p><p>          Kylo gets to his level putting his hand on his cheek. “Yes, buddy, I do to keep you, your mommy, and the baby safe.” Kylo says. Anakin nods.</p><p>          The next morning, Kylo has his things ready and is getting ready to say goodbye to his family. “I want you to be good for mommy and help her out, okay.” Kylo says holding his son.</p><p>“I will, daddy, no one will hurt mommy.” Anakin says acting tuff.</p><p>          Kylo laughs then kisses his head and puts him down. Kylo get level to Denise’s lower abdomen. “I want you to also be good for your mommy while I’m gone.” He says then kisses her belly. He gets up and puts his hand on her cheek. “I don’t want you to work to hard. I have Ap’lek here to protect you guys.”</p><p>“Honey, I’m sure we’ll be fine. Just come back safe and in one piece.” She says putting her hand on his.</p><p>“I will.” He kisses her.</p><p>          He tells them that he loves them then leaves. Denise and Anakin go to the living room to watch something on the Holonet.</p><p>          Around midnight, Denise is still trying to go to sleep when see feels her baby boy. She sits up and sees him at the door holding his stuffed prog that Kylo brought him coming home from one of his mission. “What’s wrong, little one?” Denise asks turning the lights on.</p><p>“I can’t sleep. Can I sleep with you?” He asks in a timid voice.</p><p>“Sure, baby, come here.” She says patting Kylo’s side.</p><p>          Anakin goes over and crawls on the bed as Denise turns off the lights again. She puts her arm around him and hold him close. “I miss daddy.” Anakin says with a sniffle.</p><p>“I know, sweetheart, I miss him, too.” She says stroking his hair.</p><p>“She misses him as well.”</p><p>          Denise looks at him, “Who does?” She questions.</p><p>“My baby sister.” He answers looking up at her.</p><p>“The baby’s a girl?”</p><p>“Yeah. Are you going to tell daddy?”</p><p>“When he comes home we can tell him together.”</p><p>          Anakin nods smiling. Denise sings him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few more months go by, Denise is four months pregnant and has a little baby bump. Kylo has been calling them every other day trying to find the wayfinder. Denise still has not told him that they are having a girl. As Denise is cleaning up the kitchen while Anakin picks up his toys, he was playing with Denise’s data pad goes off. She looks at it and sees it’s Kylo. Her and Anakin sit on the couch and answer it. “There’s my beautiful family.” Kylo says smiling looking all gross and sweaty.</p>
<p>“Daddy!” Anakin yells with excitement.</p>
<p>“Hey, buddy. Are being good for mommy?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’m also making sure she does not work too hard.” He answers putting his hand on Denise’s baby bump.</p>
<p>“Good job. I love you and goodnight.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, daddy, I love you, too.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there to tuck you in.” Denise says kissing his head.</p>
<p>          Anakin nods and goes to his room shutting his door. Denise turns her attention back to Kylo. “How’s our little one in there?” Kylo asks pointing to her belly.</p>
<p>“Good, the baby is growing healthy and strong.” She answers rubbing her bump.</p>
<p>“Do you know what we are having?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I want to wait and tell you in person.”</p>
<p>“Well, it might be awhile I found it.”</p>
<p>“You did. Now what happens?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to go and destroy him.”</p>
<p>“Ben, you can’t do this on your own, let me help you.” She pleads.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t want you to get hurt and lose our baby.” He says strongly.</p>
<p>          Denise looks away from him with tears in her eyes. She feels a hand on her cheek from the force. She looks back at Kylo. “I will be home in no time, okay. Palpatine will be no more and we won’t have to worry about him ever again.” Kylo says trying to sooth her. Denise nods wiping a tear away. “I love you.” Kylo tells her.</p>
<p>“I love you, too.” She tells him back.</p>
<p>          They blow each other a kiss and then hang up. Denise wipes her eyes and goes into Anakin’s room. She tucks him in and kisses his head. She goes to the bedroom and paces rubbing her belly. She can’t shake a feeling something bad is going to happen. She sighs going to the bed and sits with her legs crossed ready to meditate. She takes deep breaths clearing her mind when she feels a pull.</p>
<p>          When she opens her eyes she sees she back at Naboo. She sees a tall man with black Jedi robes, sandy blond shoulder length hair, and a glove on one hand. He turns around and Denise knows immediately who it is. “Anakin?” She questions.</p>
<p>“Now, you have been in my family long enough I think you could call me grandfather now.” He says smiling.</p>
<p>          Denise goes up to him and hugs him. He pulls back and gets a good look at her. “Look how grown up you are and with another child.” He says putting a hand on her belly. “She is strong with the force just like her brother.”</p>
<p>“Grandfather, what are you doing here? What’s happening?” She asks worried.</p>
<p>“My dear, Ben needs help, he can’t face Palpatine on his own.”</p>
<p>“I’ve told him that, but he wouldn’t listen to me.”</p>
<p>“He needs all of his family.” Anakin says putting his hands on her cheeks.</p>
<p>“What if I’m not strong enough?” She asks with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“You are the strongest person I’ve seen.” He says kissing her forehead.</p>
<p>          Denise comes back to reality with a gasp. She gets up and puts on brown pants, a tank top, socks, boots, and her belt. She grabs her lightsaber and blaster then puts on Han’s jacket. She packs somethings for Anakin to keep him occupied. She grabs her data pad and calls Leia. “Denise, honey, how…” Leia starts to say. “I need you to get Finn, Rey, and Chewie. Have them bring the Falcon to the Supremacy.” Denise says quickly.</p>
<p>“Honey, what’s going on?” Leia asks worried.</p>
<p>“Ben, found the wayfinder and is on his way to kill Palpatine. Grandfather came to me while I was meditating and told me he can’t do this by himself.” Denise answers trying to stay calm.</p>
<p>“Okay, they will be there soon.”</p>
<p>          Denise hangs up and goes to Anakin’s room. “What’s going on, mommy?” He asks rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>“We got to go save, daddy, honey.” She answers getting him dressed.</p>
<p>          They get to the landing bay and they won’t let Denise override their commands to let the Falcon in. Hux is called and goes to the landing bay. He hears Denise yelling as he enters. “What is going on?” Hux asks.</p>
<p>“She wants us to let the rebels in to take her and the boy away.” A worker answers.</p>
<p>“Why are you leaving?” He asks looking at her.</p>
<p>“Hux, Ben needs our help and my family is coming to take me to him. Now please override the shield.” She pleads.</p>
<p>          Hux sighs and nods. Once they come down the Falcon enters. “Thank you.” She says then kisses his cheek. They get in and hug everyone then she sees Poe. “What is he doing here?” She asks with venom.</p>
<p>“Extra help, he will stay on the ship and watch Ani.” Rey says trying not to stress her out.</p>
<p>“Fine.” She sighs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They go to the cockpit where Rey and Chewie start to fly. “So where are we going?” Rey asks.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Denise answers.</p>
<p>“You don’t know?!” Finn exclaims.</p>
<p>“He never told me where he was going after he found the wayfinder.” Denise stresses.</p>
<p>“How are we going to know where to go?” Rey asks.</p>
<p>“Mommy, can’t you find daddy through your bond?” Anakin asks curiously.</p>
<p>“You are so smart, baby.” She kisses his head.</p>
<p>          Denise takes a deep breath closing her eyes trying to focus on Kylo. She feels him near when open her eyes she sees his ship landed and him walking up to an opening with his saber ignited. She looks around trying to figure out this place. She sees Anakin in front of her. “Where is this place grandfather?” She asks. He tells her causing her to come back to reality. “Exegol is where he is.” She tells Rey.</p>
<p>          They set a course to Exegol. Denise is in one of the bedrooms getting things ready for Anakin to sleep when Poe comes in. She glances at him then goes back to what she is doing. “What do you want, Poe?” She asks with some heat.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to come and apologize to you for my actions.” Poe answers leaning against the door frame.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know if I should accept it. You knew I was still in love with Ben and that I hoped me and him could be together again, but no you created a fantasy world where I would be with you and Anakin would be your son.”</p>
<p>“I know I shouldn’t have, but he forgot about you and he didn’t know about Anakin.”</p>
<p>“That was my choice to not tell him about his son. I was afraid of how he would reacted and as for him forgetting about me, that was Snoke’s doing. He got into Ben’s mind thinking that no one cared for him and Luke trying to kill him was the icing on the cake to make him go to the dark side.”</p>
<p>“But he…”</p>
<p>“Ben has done nothing but protect us and love us.” She says with tears coming down.</p>
<p>          Poe goes to say something when Anakin comes in. “Mommy, are you okay?” He asks glaring at Poe then looking back at Denise.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sweetheart, I’m okay Poe was just leaving.” She says wiping her eyes.</p>
<p>          Poe looks at Denise and then Anakin then walks away. Anakin shuts the door and goes over to Denise. He sits down on the bed and pats the spot next to him. Denise giggles sitting next to him. He crawls up on to her lap and hugs her. She smiles and hugs him back holding him close. “It will be okay, mommy.” Anakin reassures her.</p>
<p>“I know, baby.” She pulls back to look at his cute little face. “Your daddy will be so proud of you.” She smiles.</p>
<p>“He would be?”</p>
<p>“Of course. You have been such a big help to me and your baby sister.”</p>
<p>“I was just doing what daddy told me.”</p>
<p>“And you have, but now I need you promise me something. No matter what you feel or what the force shows you I need you to stay on the Falcon with Poe. Okay, baby?” She asks putting her hand on his cheek.</p>
<p>“Why, mommy, what’s going to happen?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, little one, but I’m going to try and save your daddy. Whatever happens I need you to brave for your daddy, grandma, and your aunts and uncles.”</p>
<p>“Mommy, I don’t want to lose you or sissy.” Anakin says with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I know, Ani, I don’t want to either, but your daddy can’t do this by himself.” She wipes a tear that comes down his cheek.</p>
<p>“Can you sleep with me, mommy?” He sniffles.</p>
<p>          Denise nods trying not to cry. “Sure, baby.” They both lay down and she pulls the covers around them. Denise uses the force to turn off the lights. Anakin curls up to her griping her shirt. She strokes his hair and sings to him. He puts his hand on her belly to keep him grounded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later, Finn wakes up Denise and Anakin. They go to the cockpit. “We just broke through the atmosphere.” Rey says.</p>
<p>“I want you to land next to Ben’s ship.” Denise says putting Han’s jacket back on.</p>
<p>          They find his ship and land next to it. They gear up double checking everything. Denise gets to Anakin’s level while everyone is at the ramp. “I need to be good for Poe. Okay, little one?” She asks stroking his hair. All Anakin can do is nod with tears coming down. They hug each other and Denise kisses his head.</p>
<p>          They go down the ramp and Denise follows Kylo’s force signature. After they go through the opening they come upon a big chain with it going down deep. “I guess we have to jump and slide down the chain.” Denise says making sure everything is secure.</p>
<p>“Um, you miss pregnant lady are not jumping on your own.” Rey says putting her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“But…” Denise starts to protest.</p>
<p>“No buts, Princess. Now get on my back.” Chewie grunts.</p>
<p>          Denise sighs and does what she is told. Chewie makes sure he has a good hold on her then they all go down. Once they reach the ground Denise gets off Chewie and they keep going. They look around seeing what looks like medical equipment and experiments. Then they start to hear two voices. They go to what looks like an arena and hide behind some ruble. “At last. Snoke trained you well.” Palpatine says.</p>
<p>“I killed Snoke. I’ll kill you.” Kylo says pointing his lightsaber at him.</p>
<p>“My boy I’ve died before.” He smiles.</p>
<p>“Not this time.”</p>
<p>          Palpatine starts to say something then feels a change in the air. “Ah, you have company.” He moves the ruble out of the way and brings them forward. They drop down to their knees. Kylo goes over to Denise kneeling beside her. “Snoke was right about how beautiful you were.” He smiles as everyone stands up. “How’s that boy of yours.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare talk about my son!” Denise yells going to lunge at him.</p>
<p>          Kylo wraps his arms around her. “Oh fisty. I like that.” Palpatine laughs. He looks at Rey, “Ah, my granddaughter.”</p>
<p>“What?!” Everyone shouts.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey starts to freak out knowing everything he has done plus being on the dark side. Denise goes over to her and takes her hands. “Rey, I need you to focus on me.” Denise says trying to get through to her.</p>
<p>“He…he’s hu…hurt people.” Rey says with a shaky voice looking at Denise.</p>
<p>“You are nothing like him. Do you hear me?”</p>
<p>“But…but…”</p>
<p>“No, you are not the monster he is.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes she will. Once I’m killed my soul will go to her.” Palpatine butts in.</p>
<p>          Denise turns to him rage radiating off of her. “You know I’m really tired of you.” She says starting to walk up to him. “First you try to get to my husband then when he didn’t listen you went after my son.” She stops a foot away from him grabbing her lightsaber. “Now, you try and mess with my sister’s head.” She ignites her saber casting a purple glow. “I’m tired of you messing with my family.”</p>
<p>“Denise, No!” Kylo yells.</p>
<p>          Denise goes to lounge at Palpatine when he force throws her. She hit back on one of the statues then lands on her stomach. Kylo sees her not moving then looks at Palpatine. He lets out a scream and they are start to fight Palpatine.</p>
<p>          Back on the Falcon, Poe is in the cockpit doing nothing while Anakin is playing with his blocks by the Dejarik game table. He starts to feel a force signature he’s never felt before. He looks up to see a man with shoulder length dirty blond hair, black Jedi robes, a scar over his right eye, and glowing blue. “Hi.” He says to the man.</p>
<p>“Hi, Anakin, do you know who I am?” The man asks.</p>
<p>          Anakin shakes his head no. “I’m Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader. I’m your daddy’s grandfather.” He says.</p>
<p>“Daddy has your helmet in his office.” Anakin say finally realizing who is in front of him.</p>
<p>“I bet he does.” He laughs. “I need your help, little one.”</p>
<p>“I promised mommy that I would not leave the ship.”</p>
<p>“I know, but your family really needs you. They can’t fight Palpatine.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll help them. What do I need to do?”</p>
<p>          Anakin tell him what he needs to do then disappears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>